Yi Yang (Earth-616)
, , Contagion, , Dragonfire, the Russian Mafia | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Scarred | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord, head of drug syndicate | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Parkhouse; John Bolton | First = Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = An immortal claiming to be thousands of years old, in the 1930s Yi Yang was head of the Dragon Tong, who smuggled drugs into New York City. Her operation ran foul of the vigilante Night Raven and during their confrontation Yi Yang stabbed herself making the Night Raven believe that she had died. Soon afterwards he discovered that she had not died and Yi Yang, bored thanks to her long life, instead of simply having him slain, exposed him to unidentified chemicals which rendered him immortal like her, but which also corroded his body and mind. Wanting to add some psychological torture to the mix, after a decade or so, she gave a cure for the corrosion to some criminals, then made sure word got out of its existence, but with the added lie that the cure was tied to a lethal plague; if Night Raven took it he would end his own suffering, but kill everyone he came into contact with. Despite this tale, Night Raven tracked the cure down and eventually, having deduced the plague story was false, took it. Over the next several decades he tracked Yi Yang, and they played a deadly game of cat and mouse. In 1983, the Night Raven confronted her in Wisconsin where he blew up a boat she was on using a hand-held nuclear rocket launcher; she survived, but with the right-hand side of her body badly burned, leaving her permanently scarred and in pain. The pursuit continued, and in recent years Night Raven tracked Yi Yang to Russia where he battled the local Russian drug lords whom were agents of Yi Yang. He shot down a helicopter she was trying to escape in; as it crashed, she managed to pilot it to land on him, and both were caught in the resultant fireball. Unsurprisingly given that both are immortal, neither of their bodies were found amongst the wreckage once the fire burned out. Yi Yang later resurfaced working with Contagion as one of his Unkillables. She worked with Contagion in using Wolverine to create a super-virus. First she fought Wolverine and in the process was stabbed by his claws, then used her detailed knowledge of human anatomy to torture him, and afterwards fought him in a no holds barred fight where Wolverine split her in half, though because of her regenerative powers she survived. | Powers = * Immortality * Rapid Self Healing: Yi Yang is able to rapidly heal from even the most severe injuries, albeit not without scarring. * Superhuman Strength: she is as strong as ten men. | Abilities = Martial arts, sword fighting | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/yiyang.htm }} Category:Drug Lords Category:Scarred Category:Regeneration Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Virtual Immortals